


Hard to say I love you

by Amastyn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, F/M, No Beta, We Die Like Men, i don’t know how to tag, i wrote it in an afternoon and didn’t rewatch Dalek before writing, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amastyn/pseuds/Amastyn
Summary: Rose’s thoughts during the end of Dalek.





	Hard to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I didn’t rewatch the episode before writing, so sorry if I didn’t remember things quite right

She was alive. That was the only thing she could think of, the Dalek couldn’t kill her. She could see the Doctor again, that crazy man who called her a silly ape and showed her the universe, and that somewhere along the way she had fallen head over heels for. 

Van Stratten is begging for his life now. He tortured the Dalek and caused the death of hundreds of people because of his carelessness. She hates him. But she can’t let the Dalek kill him, not when she has the power to stop it, that would make her just as bad. So she asks the Dalek not to kill him and it listens. It only wants to feel the sun. 

It opens its shell to reveal the creature within. It looks like a brain with eyes and tentacles. And then the Doctor is bounding down the hallway guns in hand. 

“Rose! Get out of the way,” he shouts.

“No,” she said, stepping between the Doctor and the Dalek “Its changed, it couldn’t kill me and it couldn’t kill Van Stratten. If you kill it, how are you any better than a Dalek?” 

The Doctor breaks down, they killed them all he said. They should all be dead. 

The Dalek asks to die, asks her to command it to die. She does it. And then she runs into the Doctor’s arms they cry together. Small comforts being whispered into ears, “I’m here” “I’m sorry” “it’s okay”. “I love you,” is meant with every word.


End file.
